


Tuesday: Lingerie/Underwear

by Dara999



Series: Wilsin Week 2019 [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, For a Friend, NSFW, Suggestive, Wilsin Week 2019, do I tag this NSFW without there being any actual smut?, yeah okay, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dara999/pseuds/Dara999
Summary: Wilson wears lingerie; for science of course. Second day of Wilsin week 2019.





	Tuesday: Lingerie/Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> BEHOLD THE FLUFFY WICKERSON

They say curiosity killed the cat. Wilson however, was not a cat; he also wasn’t doing anything dangerous. At least not physically dangerous, maybe dangerous for his pride and dignity. Alas, here he was, trying to see his reflection in a scrap of metal within the confines of his tent.

Ever since he’d run into Maxwell after being cast from the throne, things were different. There was new flora and fauna, differences in abilities and of all things, gifts. Occasionally there would be a flurry of shadows when he worked by the alchemy engine, in its wake there would be a crimson box tied up with a bow. He was apprehensive at first, wondering why on Earth They would be giving them gifts. As time passed he realised their harmless nature and was thankful he had something new to wear after so long in the same outfit.

His latest gift however…

When he opened the box he was expecting another tweed shirt or perhaps a pair of gloves. Whatever it was, was big. Perhaps it was an entire outfit? Once he had received a fine suit that reminded him of the parties his parents would throw to impress other people. Upon inspection it was not a suit. No. Inside the confines of the box was a dress, not just any dress, a maid’s dress. It was short, coupled with a corset and fishnet stockings.

There has to be a mistake. And yet he was far too embarrassed to say anything to anyone. Instead he hid the shameful secret within the many papers in his tent. No one would care to look through the organised chaos.

Days passed and his curiosity grew. Why? Was it supposed to be for someone else? Who in Newton’s name would it be for?

They fit him perfectly…

He put it on. What drove him to do such a thing was beyond the scientist. But here he was, trying to see himself wearing that damned outfit. It was impossible, he needed something bigger. The alchemy engine would do it, yet he was far too scared of being discovered.

Everyone else was supposed to be busy running errands. If he ran outside for one minute, not even a minute, then came back the curiosity would be sated and he could move on with his life.

Once at the alchemy engine Wilson could only hear his heart pounding in his ears. The dress fit so nicely, even if it was a bit awkward around the chest area. Why? Why was this for him?

“Higgsbury?” Wilson’s blood ran cold. That was Ms Wickerbottom’s voice. That was the last person he wanted to see while dressed in this awful gimmick. Truth be told he had feelings for the elder woman. There was something about her wise demeanour and caring nature that made him distracted and giddy. He’d make an excuse, wanting to learn or needing advice and then spend the entire time admiring her features. The silvery hairs on her head and wrinkles in her face spoke of experience. When he’d accidentally hurt himself, she would be there to nurse his wounds and scold him for being so careless.

Now any respect Wilson has built up between them was surely gone. His body screamed at him as he turned to face her.

“M-M-Miss Wickerbottom! I thought you were out with everyone else! I suppose you forgot something? Maybe I can help you find it!” He’d never seen her open her eyes so wide before. Well, maybe once or twice when confronted with a giant. A few moments of silence passed, a burning heat coming onto his cheeks. Clasping his hands together, he began his retreat to his tent.

“Wilson.” With a hard swallow he turned to see her once again.

“Y-Yes?”

“Your corset isn’t done up properly.”

“O-oh.” Looking down at himself, Wilson examines the fabric wrapped around his waist. It looked fine to him. He heard a chuckle come from the older woman, causing his cheeks to heat up more. He could only imagine what shade of red his face was…

“Turn around and I’ll help you.” Absolutely dumbfounded, Wilson nervously did as he was told. Questions were running through his mind. Did she know? Why didn’t she laugh more? Why was she helping? _Why was he still wearing it?_ He could feel fingers trace his frame, turning the apparel around completely.

“Th-there’s holes on this side!”

“They’re supposed to be there.”

“Why in Newton’s name are there holes-“

“For breasts Wilson. You’re really clueless aren’t you?” The scientist went quiet, Wicker tightening the lace on his back. She had questions of her own. Something in the back of her mind told her to just scold him for being so foolish, but another part of her was enthralled by his naive nature. (And dare she say cute figure.)

For days Wicker had noticed a shift in Wilson’s demeanour. It was subtle at first, side ward glances and an extra jumpy attitude. It was only when she sat down with and talked to him that she discovered why. He’d grown fond of her, very fond of her. She was absolutely flattered, it really made her heart sing. He was an intelligent and attentive young man, if not a little difficult at times. She would have said yes to furthering their relationship were it not for the age gap between them. With a tender hand she shook her head and told him to peruse someone he could spend his life with, not someone closer to the end of their own. She hated how disheartened he looked, but really believed it to be for the best. Yet as time passed his behaviour towards her didn’t change and she was more drawn to him than before.

Now she found him looking at himself in the reflection of the alchemy engine, dressed in something one would be more likely to find in a burlesque show rather than the wilderness. Just when the librarian thought nothing could surprise her…

“May I ask a question?”

“Y-Yes Miss Wickerbottom.”

“Why?”

“Science.”

“Science hmm? And tell me what theories you’re studying dressing up as a French maid.” Silence. A chuckle escaped her throat. “Where did you even find this?”

“A box.”

“A box?”

“A box.” Taking a step back, she admired him. He was rigid, red, supple. _What an idiot_ _... a lovable one..._

“Well. Turn around, give us a look.” Wilson turned slowly, bringing his hands up to cover his exposed nipples, then back down to cover the ungentlemanly bulge between his legs. Why did he have to put this damned thing on? One good thing came from this at least… The huge smile on Ms Wicker’s face… To be quite frank, her smile made it worth the embarrassment.

“I’ve finished my experiment now. I’d like to take this off.”

“Are you asking my permission?”

“Uh… I… I suppose Miss Wicker…”

“Please, you don’t need to stick with formalities Wilson. I believe it’s too late for those.”

“A-ah… Yes… Well… Eliza… I’d like to get changed.”

“No.”

“W-What?!” The grin on her face only widened, his face redder than the feathers of a cardinal. What did she mean no?!

“If you’re asking for my permission, I refuse. To be honest I think you look rather adorable.”

“A-adorable?! M-my rear is exposed! I’m indecent!”

“You’re the one who put it on.”

“W-well yes! I! I-I! Mistakes were made!”

“You enjoy my lessons don’t you?” A heavy lump formed in his throat. His brain stopped relaying messages to his mouth. He loved her lessons. But, what did that have to do with this? Was she punishing him for being a fool? “There’s a few things I’m willing to teach you if you’re still set on me.” She put a hand on her cheek, giving him a facial expression he couldn’t quite read.

Wicker was just enamoured. He was the smartest man and the biggest fool simultaneously. How could such a young man could be so… for lack of a better word, absurd? As much as she wanted to deny him of herself, there was something that pained her to let him go. If he truly wanted this then maybe she should give it a go, for the both of them. “We’ve got all day before people return. Perhaps we could take your experiment further.”

“F-further?”

“Unless you don’t want to.”

“N-no! I-I do! I just-you said you didn’t think we should engage further. What changed?” Cocking an eyebrow she gestured to himself and the heat returned to his cheeks.

“I think I’d be as big a fool as you if I turned down such an intriguing character.” A grin wormed it’s way onto Wilson’s face. She found him intriguing… heh. “I’ve shown you how to put a corset on, how about I teach you how to take it off. Among other things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Updated AN:  
> I'm doing commissions if you're interested! [Click here for the commission form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScbyVrq8DoqrGkjl-wHxQJIDHXAmbDkSi9wA-rmNGoe_NXBcA/viewform?usp=sf_link)   
> Writing prompts are also [open](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdpsAr0c89sElqmJl0K_5tkHaoq7F2MHAhXzl-kNljIt56V9w/viewform?usp=sf_link).


End file.
